


Fanart for "Come Back to Me", "The Ghost in you, He don't fade" and "In a Compromising Position"

by lisa999



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisa999/pseuds/lisa999





	Fanart for "Come Back to Me", "The Ghost in you, He don't fade" and "In a Compromising Position"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hyperballad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperballad/gifts), [Fireflydown (Hyperballad)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperballad/gifts).



Seriously, after reading "Come Back to me", I couldn't see a nightshirt in the same way. Then also came "The Ghost in You, He don't fade" and more recently, "In A Compromising Position". Thank you my dear Hyperballad, those stories really have made me laugh, cry and want to buy a nightshirt too xD... Jokes aside all these are such lovely fics :) 


End file.
